Moving On
by AvatarArtist13
Summary: Set After Ep. 7: Korra tries to move on and just be friends with Mako but what if he isn't ready to let go?
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, and never will own, _The Legend of Korra_ or any characters in this story. The plot is the only thing that is mine. All awesomeness belongs to Bryke and those LUCKY bastards at Nickleodeon.

Korra opened her eyes groggily. The sun was shining and her curtains were open letting in a cool breeze. All in all, today was a beautiful day. But Korra was barely in the mood for it. _'Great,_' she thought, '_Airbending practice with Tenzin and then another six hours of watching Mako and Asami get all 'cute.'' _Korra liked Asami. She really did. That doesn't mean she didn't like Mako and it doesn't hurt to see them together. No, she did like him and it did hurt. Really bad. Really,_ really_ bad. Plus, after her encounters with Amon, Korra had been feeling more pressure than ever to learn Airbending. Anyways, after Korra finally managed to drag herself out of bed, she got dressed and headed down to the gazebo.

"Good morning, Korra," Tenzin said as his eyes opened and he invited her to sit down.

"Morning," she said solemnly as she began meditating. Tenzin took note of her attitude and he remembered last night on the airship. He sighed and began his meditation too.

After practice, Korra walked back to the temple. She saw Mako, Bolin, and Asami relaxing and talking on the steps. They suddenly burst out laughing and Korra smiled. At least her friends didn't have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Literally.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin greeted happily. Korra gave a small wave and trudged off to her room. "Wha-?" he said with a confused look in his eyes. He looked to Mako.

"Is she okay?" Asami asked worried.

"She's fine," Mako said waving her off, "Probably just tired."

"Yeah. Sure Mako," Bolin said irritated, slightly glaring at his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mako glared back.

"Oh. Well lets see," Bolin said in a mocking tone while putting his finger to his temple, "Maybe she's stressed. Ya know, with _Amon_ and the _war_, and _Airbending_, and worried about LOSING HER BENDING?"

"What are you yelling at me for?" Mako asked in a pissed-off tone.

"Well, me and Asami have been trying to help and all you've been is cold and cruel!" Asami sat in the middle, wide-eyed. She'd never seen them fight so bad. They were face to face by this point.

"Now guys look…" she started but was cut of by both of them.

"Its not like I can help her Bolin! I don't know what's even wrong! And I haven't been that much of a jackass!"

"If you don't know what's wrong then why don't you ask?" Bolin screamed raising his fist.

"Why don't you!" Mako retaliated.

"SHUT UP!" they heard a girl scream. Instantly their anger was gone and the looked to the top of the steps to see a small Airbender no more than ten years old. But boy did she look pissed.

"Look!" she screamed. "If any of you actually want to know what's wrong, why don't you ALL go talk to her? Its that simple. But stop fighting. The last thing Korra needs is her only friends fighting. Not now. She has enough to worry about as it is. Besides," Jinora said as her voice softened and she turned away, "How can anyone reading with you making that much noise."

Hello people of the world of fanfiction! I know this was really short but it's my first fic and I want to see if I get any reviews and if anyone actually likes it. I LOVE Legend of Korra and I just had to write this. I really am just a crazy fangirl so don't blame Bryke if this sucks. Any reviews are welcome, (because who's gonna stop you from telling me I suck at writing) but really. Is my story that bad that you need to tell me to go to hell? It's happened to my friend. Anyways, review all you want but all flames belong to Mako. If you guys like it I WILL post another chapter. THANK-YOU!

~AA13


	2. Chapter 2

Moving On

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it…**

A few days passed and Mako couldn't stop thinking of what Jinora said. She was right. He knew that much. He'd only seen Korra a couple times a day: for meals and just passing by in the hallways. When he did see her, she was quiet and expressionless. Korra made no attempts at conversation with him, or really, any of them. Mako only _thought_ he saw her talking to Bolin for a few minutes, but he didn't know if that was just his imagination. He sat down on his bed and tried to sort through his thoughts.

Mako's relationship with Korra was…complicated. He liked Korra, of course. They were great friends, but lately, he had been feeling a little more. He liked her more than just a friend ever since _before_ their kiss. And the _kiss_…he was ashamed to admit he liked it. Sure, Korra was brash, hotheaded, stubborn, and way too overconfident, but he loved that about her. But he's dating Asami. '_Asami,' _he reminds himself, '_I'm dating Asami now.' _But why?

When Mako met Asami, he was struck by her beauty and kindness. Well, her kindness after she ran him over with her moped. So, Mako had a choice. Korra, the Avatar, constantly in danger of being hurt, or worse. Or Asami, a rich socialite who was protected from all of that. He chose Asami in the end. He thought she was very pretty, a beautiful girl, but their relationship was awkward and forced. When he was with Korra, it was natural, and genuine. Then, why had he chosen Asami? Because she was the safer choice, and growing up Mako had learned to stay on the safe side. He was afraid that if he got close to Korra, and she got hurt, he couldn't stand it. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself if she ever…died. Mako swallowed harshly at that thought but knew it was a very real possibility.

Suddenly, it clicked. Mako didn't love Asami. Not like he loved Korra. Not even _close._ He knew he would have to get over the fact that she would always be in danger, and he couldn't stop it. But he could protect her. And he could help her. Then, he remembered how he'd treated her the past few days. Bolin wasn't kidding: he had been a jerk, for lack of a better word. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was scared. When he and Bolin found her, Tenzin, and the Chief passed out on the floor in front of Hiroshi, he feared the worst. The whole thing was just another reminder of why he wasn't getting that close to her in the first place.

"Hey, bro," he heard and he swiveled his body to face Bolin standing in the doorway.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry about…"

"No need to apologize," Bolin said as he gave a small smile. The brothers feel into silence as Bolin sat down on Mako's bed. Bolin was the first to break it.

"I talked to Korra."

"You did?" Mako asked suddenly awake.

"Yeah. You need to go talk to her," he replied sharply.

"Why? Wha-what's wrong?" Mako asked worried.

"She just needs you bro," Bolin said giving him a pat on the back. Mako got up and headed towards Korra's room. He decided he was going to tell Korra how he felt. He needed to. For his sanity _and_ hers.

{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}

"Korra?" Mako asked as he opened her door slowly. Everything inside her room was in its place. Her Airbending clothes were laid out on her bed and her hair pins were on her table. The window was open and her room smelled of panda lilies. The only thing missing was Korra. He took a small step into the room and heard a small crunch. He looked down to find a crumpled up note suck to his foot. It read,

_Tenzin- Went to the city to find some medicine for Naga. She's been feeling sick lately and she isn't used to these hot temperatures. Be back soon, Korra._

Mako sighed. '_She won't be gone that long. I guess can just wait for her,'_ he thought. He sat down on her bed and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, Mako had fallen asleep and was woken up to Tenzin coughing loudly. Mako sat straight up and realized where he was. In Korra's room. On her bed. Sleeping. And hugging the note she wrote. For Tenzin. Who was now standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Ummm I was just…" Tenzin held his hand up dismissively. He looked red in the face, from anger or just because he's Tenzin Mako would never know.

"Nevermind that. Where's Korra?" He asked. Mako forgot all of his previous embarrassment.

"She's not back yet?" He asked a little worried.

"Where did she go?" Mako gave Tenzin the note and glanced at the window. It was almost dark. '_Where the hell is she?_'

He looked back at Tenzin as he finished examining the letter.

"Something's wrong," he said.

"What?" Mako asked his nerves getting the better of him.

"Korra wouldn't need medicine to heal Naga. She's a Waterbender. Naga isn't even sick. Meelo was playing with her just a few minutes ago."

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked as if Tenzin knew. "I'm going to look for her." He said.

"I'll accompany you." He said. They both exited the temple in a little less than a jog.

{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~{~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}~}

Tenzin and Mako had been searching for Korra for over an hour and didn't find anything that lead to Korra's disappearance. Tenzin decided to go to the council to see if Tarrlok had seen her. Mako stayed behind and searched furiously. What if she was hurt? What if she was kidnapped? Why was this happening when he finally got the courage to tell her how he felt? He walked onto another street when he heard a gasp. He ran towards the ally, weaving his way between a ton of garbage and furniture. He ran and ran until he stopped dead in his tracks. A girl, with tan skin and dark brown hair was sitting against a wall with blood spilling out from her side. She had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a Water Tribe outfit. It was now red but Mako knew who it was. He shouted.

"Korra!"

Oh Mako! I wish you were real. And Zuko. The sexy, sexy, scar. Anyways thanks to Jaguar Jenny, Koxi, and maila08 for reviewing this only a few hours after I posted it. Thanks guys and I appreciate your reviews. I might make a Jinora story in the future after I finish this one. It may be Jinoochy 'cause I love those two as much as Makorra. I know they've never met but…I REGRET NOTHING. Thanks so much and please keep reviewing! Arigato!

~AA13


	3. Chapter 3

Moving On

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need this?**

To Mako's surprise, Korra was very alert and aware of her situation. She looked around and propped herself up against the wall. He ran up to her and quickly but gently gathered her in his arms. He immediately took off his scarf, wrapped it around her body once, and pressed it to her wound.

"Korra. Korra please talk to me!" He shook her gently.

"Mako I'm fine," she said strongly, but Mako could tell how exhausted she was.

"You-you're bleeding! How is that fine?" he all but screamed. "What happened?" He asked as his body shook. Korra shifted in his arms and gathered water from a near-by fountain. She grabbed Mako's hand gently moving it away from her side. She slowly bent the water over to her wound and began healing herself. Mako quickly moved to support her back and she winced, causing Mako to wince as well.

"I…was kidnapped. The equalists took me." She said keeping her eyes trained on the healing. Mako looked pissed.

"What? What did they do?" he said gripping her tightly.

"They took me away from Air Temple Island. I was walked through the city in the alleyways. They stopped a..a…and A..Amon showed up," She stuttered as she struggled to keep her hands from shaking. "He..he told me it wasn't my time to die. He said it was a warning. That if I ever…ever fought Hiroshi or the other equalists again…I would get away this easily." Mako looked at the shaking girl in his arms. She was trying to stop from crying, and she was only silently sobbing. He wound was healing and the blood stopped. "Then…he stabbed me with the Kali sticks and electrocuted me," she moved in Mako' arms and sobbed into his chest. Mako held her as tight as he could, trying to comfort her. But she couldn't see his face. And he looked _murderou_s. How DARE anyone do this to Korra? To the girl he loved. How could they? Here she was, a strong, independent girl, crumbling right in front of him. He was livid. No one would do this to her without him getting payback. She stopped crying and he helped her stand. She wobbled a little but stood steady. Mako offered to carry her but, her being Korra, found it was in vain. Slowly they moved through the streets until,

"Well done, Avatar," they heard a voice say as a figure clapped mockingly. "You managed to survive. And you found help. Isn't that _adorable._" He relished.

"Amon…" Korra scowled. Mako moved her behind him, holding her with to arms in a protective stance.

"What do you want?" he sneered. Amon moved from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Revenge. I want revenge. My parents were killed by a Firebender, and did the Avatar stop him? No! He didn't! My face is gone because of that sorry excuse for a human-being." Amon ranted while reminiscing painful memories.

"It's not Aang's fault," Korra stated angrily with her head down. She may have never met him, but she'd be damned if she let anyone accuse him, who was a part of her, of not doing everything he could to help. "He can't be everywhere at once.

"No? Well, since he's gone, I'll just have to settle with you," Amon said as he advanced forward. Mako pushed Korra down to the other side of the street. She sat helplessly as Mako fought furiously. Fire was spreading everywhere, but Amon still had the upper hand. Finally, Amon chi-blocked Mako to his knees and moved his hands to his forehead. Korra, just reaching her knees because of the pain in her side, ran up and kicked Amon away. He staggered back and quickly pulled out a hidden knife. He ran towards Mako again but Korra jumped in the way. She grabbed the knife's blade in her hand and twisted it. Amon's arm was bent at a funny angle and she used Airbending to blast him back into the deep alley. Mako sat, stunned. He looked at Korra and she clasped her hand. He grabbed his scarf again, still stained with some of her blood., and tied it around her hand in a knot. She smiled sadly and he was confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you come?" She questioned while looking away. Mako's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, 'why did I come?' Why wouldn't I?" He said pulling her into a hug. He was surprised when she pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this? You're never this kind on a normal day. I'm fine. And shouldn't you be on some sort of date?" She sneered. That's what this is about.

"Why are you bringing that into this? Why do you care if I had a date or not?" he asked accusingly, stepping away. _'Mako don't…'_ his conscience said, but he ignored it.

"Look Mako." Korra said getting in his face. "I don't know why or how you found out where I was, but you can cut the crap. Just because I was hurt and you were being sweet about it doesn't mean I'm going to follow you around like some love-sick polar bear dog. I've moved on with my life and I'm not going to drool over you anymore. You like Asami, I know. But I don't really care at this point. Just stop acting like you actually care about me." She started to walk away, but stopped and hunched over grabbing her side. Mako quickly moved over to her and tried to help her.

"I'm fine!" she said. Mako had had enough. He was already drained from almost losing her twice, but now she doubts his feelings for her? Doubts that her cares about her and would risk his life for her? No. No way is he letting her walk away this time.

"Korra listen!" he said grabbing her arm tightly. She glared at him but he didn't stop. "I…I'm sorry okay? I was confused about my feelings a…and I couldn't figure out why. I was looking for you because there's something I need to tell you." He swallowed and she looked at him expectantly. "I really like you, Korra. I…I'm not just saying that because you got hurt. I thought Asami was right for me, but I was wrong. Way wrong. She's a good friend but you…you're amazing. I know I've said that before but…I mean it. I couldn't stand you at first but…you really grew on me and I can't imagine life without you." Korra looked shocked and Mako hung his head but she tugged on his arm and he looked up to find her smiling. That's all the consent he needed. He pulled her into a kiss that she gladly returned. She pulled back quickly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he smiled and they kissed again. Mako put his arms around her waist and she played with his hair. They stood there, just holding each other, not caring about a thing.

_Meanwhile, with Tenzin and the kids…_

"Where could they be?" Tenzin asked as he, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo searched the city for Mako and Korra. As Ikki and Meelo ran ahead and rounded the corner, they stopped, stared, and laughed quietly. Jinora and Tenzin walked around and Tenzin's jaw hit the floor. Standing before him was Mako and Korra kissing. Passionately. Like no one was there. He turned bright red and clenched his jaw.

"I found them," Jinora stated calmly with a small smile. Tenzin was going to have to deal with this later.

Well, that's it for this story so please review and I'll write another one later. I've decided to make it Jinoochy. It may not be up for a while, but thanks to everyone who read this. It's really late and I gotta sleep so thanks and see ya soon!

~AA13


End file.
